


(kinetic) energy

by doofusface



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Love, Science Experiments, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: “You...beat him up?”“I didn’t beat him up!”“What I’m hearing is, you beat him up.”(Ned did not beat him up. Directly. Nor on purpose.)---Drabble request for beautifullights





	(kinetic) energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).



> lights won that little drabble gift from swingin' feelin' so here we areeee

“You...beat him up?”

“I didn’t beat him up!”

“What I’m hearing is, you beat him up.”

“ _MJ_ ,” Ned squeaks, exasperated. “ _I didn’t beat him up_.”

Michelle eyes him, up and down. He’s leaning over in that _I Have A Secret Please Don’t Tell Anyone_ way of his, patented only in the states of New York and Hawaii, and he’s _sweating_. She nods curtly. “I’ve concluded that you didn’t beat him up.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Ned sighs. “Now can you please help me?”

“I don’t understand why you would need my help if you didn’t beat him up,” she replies, crossing her arms. “Unless you’ve become a much better liar since entering MIT, which is hard to believe, yet not impossible.”

(It’s too late in the evening for this, she has an early Lit class tomorrow on the far side of campus, and she hasn’t seen either of them in a  _week_. She doesn’t want to be visiting because they’ve gone and done something _stupid_. Without her. Again.)

He fidgets, scrunching up his face. “I may have...used...something…”

That wakes her up. “Ned. You _didn’t_.”

“Shuri said it would be okay!”

“Shuri also said it would be ‘okay’ to throw Peter off the third floor of the Avengers compound to test his new suit!” Michelle _hisses_ , leaning down to eye level. “She’s cool, but the girl doesn’t mind roughing up her brother, _the king of Wakanda_ , and you think she won’t approve questionable testing methods for her penpals in Colonizer Country?”  

Ned puts his hands up defensively. “It was just to test the _Falcon_ , I swear! Peter thought it would be fun to hit two birds with one stone!”

(Yes. They named their feat of mechanical engineering after a _Star Wars_ ship. What else is new.)

 _More like get concussed twice over in your supersuit and then again by your girlfriend when she finds out_. “Ned, Peter Parker is the dumbest genius you and I have _ever met_ , and we’ve met Tony ‘Built Ultron’ Stark,” Michelle seethes, grabbing her friend’s arm and yanking him forward. “ _C’mon_.”

(Did she mention she’s been up on caffeinated tea for the past three days? Because she’s been up on caffeinated tea for the past three days. Nightmares tend to attack her when it’s finals season.)

“Where are we going?” he whines, boots still a mess from the experiment.

“You’re taking me to _That Idiot_ ’s rotting body so I can finish the job.”

* * *

“Heeeey, Pete,” Ned croons, opening the door to their dorm room. “You’ve got a visitor!”

“Sup, _dumbass_ ,” Michelle says sweetly, her eyes betraying rage.

Peter gulps.

“Yeah, you’re dead. _Dead_.” She shakes her head stiffly, plopping down on the chair beside his bed. “Loser. I can’t believe you tried to test your speed-drone and kinetic suit at the _same time_.”

“It was for science,” he replies, body covered with ice packs and brain buzzing with a new pill Helen and Bruce developed recently. One would say his use of it was also for science, considering it wasn’t exactly greenlit for anyone else on the team.

His girlfriend gives him the sweetest of smiles and he can _hear_ the church bells—the funeral ones, because he _knows_ that _look_ , and he’s afraid.

Michelle pokes his ribs.

“ _Ow_!”

She taps his pinky toe.

“ _Oooowwww_!”

Tilts his chin.

“ _Ow-ow-owwww_!”

“Did science have fun?” she asks mockingly. “Because I’m having a _great_ time.”

“Dr. Cho said he can have another half-capsule in about thirty minutes,” Ned says by the door. He’s still outside peeking in, terrified of getting in trouble again.

Michelle nods, visibly calming down. She looks between them, eyes squinted. “You two are banned from conducting experiments without me present.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they answer in unison.

“You have finals,” Peter tacks on quietly. Sweet boy. Utterly whipped, stupid, accommodating boy.

Michelle stares him down, but there’s no fire behind it. Peter Parker, The Worst. She shakes her head. “You’re on call to save the world. Guess which one takes precedence.”

“She’s got you there,” Ned says, feet firmly at the doorway. One guy almost decides to use this precise moment to walk past the room, but Ned jedi-mind trick’s him to use the long way.

Peter groans in response.

“Big baby,” Michelle laughs, smoothing out his hair. She takes a moment to quickly take note of all his—visible—injuries, a breath caught in her throat. “Geez, Peter. Were you going for a world record?”

The boy smiles. He could get his entire face bruised and still manage to smile away any dark thoughts in her mind. Whatacatch.

“Have you ever considered a career as a stunt double?” she laughs, moving closer.

“Can’t act.”

“True.”

He stares at her lips. “Can I get a kiss?”

“No,” she says, kissing around the bandaged gash on his arm.

“Idiot.” She kisses his forehead, right above a bruise.

“Be more careful,” she whispers to his lips, eyes fluttering shut as she leans in and passes a message of _I love you_ through a series of kisses.

Ned closes the door.

 _Crisis averted_.

* * *

“So, I take it, no cuddle-puddle tonight?”

“None for you, dweeb. I get Ned all to myself.”

“You’re all bone and no bounce! Peter, can’t you heal faster?”

“I don’t think you noticed, but I’m _trying_.”

“Too bad, Leeds. You dragged me here, you’re paying for it. Get in here. Night, loser.”

“Night, MJ. Night, Ned.”

“This is my supervillain origin story.”

“...”

“...”

“Goodnight, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> good? bad? dumb? hmu below
> 
> vague details are still details and peter's suit needs some Work


End file.
